nicktoons_unite_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star (born February 26) is the deuteragonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. He is an unintelligent and pleasant sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors. Patrick is quite overweight and enjoys eating ice cream and many other kinds of junk food. He lives under a rock in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick and SpongeBob like to bother Squidward. Patrick has a big sister named Sam Star. Her first mentioning is in "Something Smells" and her first appearance is in "Big Sister Sam." He has the third most appearances in the series with 266 episodes, behind Squidward with 288 appearances and SpongeBob in all of the episodes. Overview Appearance Patrick is a pink starfish. He usually wears lime green pants with lavender flowers on them (just like the ones in the sky). Themovie reveals that he has Goofy Goober underwear, which he wore for three years straight. He changed out of them upon becoming a "man". When sleeping alone, he just wears underwear (plain, not Goofy Goober), but when he has company, he wears lavender pajamas with pale green flowers on them, along with a nightcap. This is most likely done to make the episode more appropriate. He has a pointy head along with thick eyebrows. He can occasionally have a one tooth overbite. He is somewhat obese due to his love of Krabby Patties, ice cream and many other junk foods. He has pink skin with dots across his body. Personality Behavior of the character. Relationships SpongeBob and Patrick have been best friends since they were born. They have spent a large majority of their life together and are very close to one another. Patrick cares about SpongeBob very much as shown in a multitude of episodes. He often tries to give SpongeBob the best advice he has even if it's very illogical. He also is shown to go to great lengths for SpongeBob such as trying to make SpongeBob his "trophy" just so that he and SpongeBob could be together again. He also shows great sorrow when not around SpongeBob, which he has mentioned frequently. He even followed SpongeBob to the bitter end on their journey to Shell City. Though he has been on bad terms with SpongeBob many times throughout the series, they always come together as best friends. Biography He was the second of two children of Margie and Herb Star, son of Billy Bob Star and Maw Tucket. Patrick's older sister's name is "Sam Star." Sam was lost at sea when she and Patrick were children. He did not see her again until the episode "Big Sister Sam." Patrick met SpongeBob when they were children. When he was an adult, he moved out and rented a rock house eventually to own it. He lives next door to Squidward. One day, when his neighbor Squidward was gardening, a pineapple fell from a ship into the ocean, landing on Squidward's garden creating the pineapple house. Meanwhile, SpongeBob was looking for a house of his own; when all hope seemed lost, SpongeBob and Patty (the real estate lady) saw the pineapple house's creation and Patty said "I forgot about that one." SpongeBob bought it. To this day, they have been neighbors. Later, he gained and lost his driver's license. At some point, Patrick learned how to put on a diaper. At some point, he met Grandma SquarePants. He met Sandy the day after SpongeBob did. He once rented out his front yard to a fish named Howard. Other Appearances none Power none Statistics Tier: 9-B Key: None Destructive Capacity: Wall Level+ Range: Unknown Speed: Super Human Lifting Strength: Varies from Subhuman to Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Subhuman to Superhuman Durability: Wall Level (can regenerate) Stamina: Unknown Intelligence: Below Average Techniques and Abilities Patrick, although mentally weak, has many skills such as: * Enhanced Strength: Patrick has shown to be very physically strong; in many episodes, he can lift his rock. In "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" and "Squid Baby," he is strong enough to lift the entire road. In many video games such as "Battle for Bikini Bottom", the movie game and "SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis," his special ability is to pick up and throw heavy objects and even his friends. Also in "Patrick-Man!" he threw really heavy objects with ease. However, in "Krusty Krushers," he cannot even tear a piece of paper apart then he gets a paper cut. * Driving: Patrick has shown to be an excellent driver, unlike SpongeBob. * Singing: Patrick has never had a solo and rarely sings; however, he does it fairly well when he does. * Drumming: Patrick was the lead drummer in the Bikini Bottom Super Band.5 He also drums in "Squidward's House Party," in "Tentacle Vision," and at the end of the Campfire Song Song.6 * Dancing: Patrick once jazz danced with SpongeBob.7 * Disguising: In "That's No Lady," Patrick stays in disguise as "Patricia" for a long time. He takes off the suit, embarrassing Squidward. Squidward said he had to go to the bathroom and take a shower but the Krusty Krab does not have showers (He was probably talking about a shower at his house or simply making an excuse to leave out of embarrassment). * Seahorse riding: In "Dunces and Dragons," Patrick does not know how to ride a seahorse; however, in "A Life in a Day," he can do it, it is likely that he learned how to ride over time. * Survival Skills: In "To Save a Squirrel," he and SpongeBob nearly eat each other to survive. He also made earmuffs out of his own bellybutton lint so they could play without Sandy harassing them in "Survival of the Idiots." He also made warm clothing out of her fur. * Jellyfishing: Patrick sometimes forgets how to jellyfish, however once reminded, he does it particularly well. * Eating: In "Pressure," Patrick ate a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite. Not only that, but Patrick is shown to have an enormous appetite and can swallow large foods in one bite. * Doing absolutely nothing: In "Stanley S. SquarePants," Patrick showed SpongeBob and Stanley on the art of doing nothing, and in "The Pink Purloiner," he did nothing for 8 hours straight, while SpongeBob was spying on him. In "Big Pink Loser," he even gets an award for "doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else." * Staring: Patrick is good at staring with SpongeBob in their Staring Contest Game in various episodes. * Karate Chopping: In "Karate Star," Patrick is a skilled karate "genius" at chopping. However, his hand started to go out of control and he cut it off, regenerating his limbs like SpongeBob in "Graveyard Shift." * Performing anything dangerous: In "A Life in a Day," Patrick wanted to "live like Larry" by torturing himself in life-threatening skills. He soon gave up this lifestyle. * Performing extreme stunts: Patrick is sometimes an ultimate daredevil in "I Had an Accident" and "A Life in a Day." * Regeneration: In Karate Star, he went completely crazy and ripped his arm off. Once he explained to SpongeBob starfish regenerate their arms, they were both fine with it. Inventory None Forms None Feats None Weaknesses * Is an idiot Voice Actors and Actresses SpongeBob SquarePants: Bill Fagerbakke Battles None List of Characters Killed by the character None Trivia * He appears to be able to fly in "The Sponge Who Could Fly" and "Night Light." However, he may have just been floating through the water. * His lifelong dream is to defeat the Giant Monkey Men and save the ninth dimension in "Big Pink Loser." * According to his driver's license, he weighs 2 ounces. * In seasons one through three, Patrick had been shown with plenty of teeth, but in more recent seasons, he has been shown only one tooth. * A running gag, which was used mostly in Season 1, was when Patrick opened up his rock with him on it; he will slip off it and fall in the living room. * He calls pencils "Writing Sticks." * Patrick's Citizen Identification card number is A1359723. * Unlike SpongeBob, Patrick is a good driver. * At SpongeBob.com, it was revealed that his attention span is at least 02 seconds. * "The Bully" reveals that he went to community college. * Every time Patrick sees mermaids, he falls in love with them as in "Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle" and in "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," meaning that he loves mermaids. * Like SpongeBob, Patrick wears pajamas instead of his usual underwear whenever he has a visitor or is at a sleepover (usually with SpongeBob or Squidward), possibly to make the episode more appropriate. * Patrick's stupidity can vary in different episodes. Sometimes he has small signs of intelligence (mainly in Season 1, but also fairly frequently in Seasons 2 and 3). Other times, he is almost completely stupid (examples include "My Pretty Seahorse" and many post-movie episodes). This was referenced in "Tentacle-Vision," where, after Squidward asks how dumb he is, he replies, "It varies." * Patrick is dumber than SpongeBob, but has occasionally pointed out signs of knowledge, which SpongeBob lacks. An example is in "Jellyfishing," where he suggests to SpongeBob that Squidward does not like them (which is true). However, SpongeBob tells him otherwise. * Patrick can be very smart or say intellectual sentences at times, but it mostly happens when he is unaware of what he just said. * Patrick sometimes has one tooth (first seen in "Christmas Who?," and would later become heavily used in post-season five episodes). * When Patrick thinks, his brain releases foul smelling steam. * His brain does not seem to function as well or as fast as a normal brain, therefore making him become very stupid. * Patrick's favorite color is aquamarine.8 * Patrick had no sense of smell in "Something Smells," but later could smell in "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve." He also wished he had a nose in "No Nose Knows" (and briefly in "Missing Identity"), though it was shown in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" that he had the ability to grow a nose, and had a small nose hole as seen in "Wet Painters." * As seen in "Christmas Who?" and "Sing a Song of Patrick," he does not know how to use a pencil. However, in "The Patty Caper," Patrick was able to draw Squidward, this must be due to his varying of intelligence. * Many assume that Patrick is slightly older than SpongeBob or the same age as him. * In some episodes, Patrick has brown eyes instead of blue or they have no Iris. * Despite being in fewer episodes than Squidward, he is more known than he is. * Patrick is one of the loved SpongeBob characters on YouTube. He has tons of YouTube "memes" and many fans make tributes to him. * In "The Fry Cook Games," he took off SpongeBob's shoe, and licks his foot and did not have a problem with it. * In "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," he gave SpongeBob an automatic atomic dirty underwear wedgie. * In "Truth or Square," it said Patrick's real name is Patrick Sea-Star not Patrick Star or rather it is just pronounced just to get four syllables. * In some episodes, it says his real last name is Starfish instead of Star or Seastar. * In most episodes when something confuses Patrick, he usually says the phrase "I don't get it." * The concept of Patrick being stupid is based on the appearance of the sea star, slow and dumb, but in fact, they are crafty and bright. * Patrick breaks the fourth wall on occasions. ** In "Wet Painters," he is actually holding one of the time cards, breaking the fourth wall. ** In "Missing Identity," after laughing so much, he says "Sorry people" referring to the crew (or the people watching). * Patrick hates spiders because when SpongeBob's house was gone, he kept on having nightmares about spiders and hitting SpongeBob with his rock because he thought SpongeBob was a spider. * In "Chum Caverns" and "Free Samples," he is able to eat Plankton's chum as normally, everyone gets poisoned or sick for the product. * Patrick owns a spatula named Frank. * Patrick is right handed. * Patrick's dreams are empty like his mind. * Like an actual starfish, his weight is 2 ounces, and he is 6 centimeters long. * Since Patrick's species is a starfish, he is also 1/16 amoeba because one of his ancestors is King Amoebawhich his species is amoeba and also he is Patrick's great great grandfather and great great grandparents share 6.25% genetic overlap of a living thing, that's what makes him and Gary 1/16 amoeba. * He has impersonated a doctor on at least two occasions, "Suds" and "The Splinter," both of which had disastrous results. Category:Characters